Blood Ties: The past can't be forgotton
by Harri B
Summary: A new case for Vicki has her digging into supernatural cults.When a face from her past appears,what does he want?,What is his connection to the case?When she pushes Henry,Mike and Coreen away,they have to band together to find her when she goes missing.
1. A new case

**Disclaimer: Blood Ties doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Blood Ties fanfic. I love the show and the books! Henry is so hot!!!!!! Anyway, please review and at the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

My name is Victoria Nelson. I prefer Vicki. The only people who call me Victoria is my mother and unless your my mother and call me Victoria, I will kick your ass.

I used to be a police officer, but after I was diagnosed with retinitis pigmentosa I decided to leave the force and become a private investigator. I don't just get the average cases either, you know husband cheating on wife. I usually deal with supernatural cases.

The main problem in my life isn't the supernatural. OK, that is a part of it, especially since I have demon brands tattooed to my wrists. The main problem in my life is these 2 guys who love me. Mike Cellucui was my former partner, not just on the police force but romantically. Our relationship died down a bit after I left the police force. On the other hand, there is Henry Fitzroy. Four hundred year old vampire, bastard son of Henry the eight. He thinks he's god's gift to women and men. So far, I have resisted all of his attempts, but I don't know how much longer that will last. My assistant Coreen Fennel likes both of them, but I think she's secretly cheering for me and Henry. What's a girl going to do?

"Vicki?"

I snapped my eyes open to find Coreen standing there.

"Just resting my eyes."

"Right," She said not believing me. "You're next client is here."

"Send him in."

Coreen stood aside to let a man enter.

"Good morning, Mr Jameson." I stuck out my hand

"Miss Nelson." He said taking it

"Please have a seat, how can I help you?"

"My daughter has been kidnapped by a cult."

"That would be a police matter." I said

"The police told me they couldn't help me as Sara was their of her own free will."

"I don't understand why you need my help."

"Because Miss Nelson, I know my daughter she wouldn't do this."

"O.K. Do you know what type of cult kidnapped your daughter?"

"Yes. A cult that worships the supernatural."

"Great. I'll look into that for you and get back to you."

"Thank you Miss Nelson." He walked out

"What was that about?" Coreen asked walking in

"His daughter has been apparently kidnapped by a cult that worships the supernatural."

"Interesting. Are you going to call Henry?"

"Yeah, haven't you got a dentist appointment?"

"Can I go?" Coreen asked

"Sure, take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks Vicki, see you tomorrow." She walked out

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

Later that afternoon I pulled the keys to the office out of my pocket as I balanced the Chinese bag with the other arm.

I unlocked the door and switched the light on.

"Hello Victoria."

"Ohmigod."

**A\N: Who's in Vicki's office, to find out hit the review button.**


	2. The past always catches up with you

**Disclaimer: Blood Ties doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thanks to the 7 people who reviewed the first chapter. Sorry, it's taken so long to update, my college life is a little bit hectic at the moment.**** This chapter is not fantastic, but this scene was needed.**** Anyway at the end will be a preview of chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Later that afternoon I pulled the keys to the office out of my pocket as I balanced the Chinese bag with the other arm.

I unlocked the door and switched the light on.

"Hello Victoria."

"Ohmigod," I said staring at the person in front of me. "Michael?"

"I'm surprised you remembered me Victoria," he said standing up. "Last time I saw you were just before you joined the academy."

"How could I possibly forget you?" I asked shocked that he was actually here. "We only lived next door to each other; car pooled and went to High School together."

"Well five years is a long time," he said moving closer to me. "You look amazing," he said in his Australian accent, stroking my cheek.

"Five years is a long time," I said pulling out of his grasp and eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Always straight to the point Nelson," Michael said running a hand through his blonde shaggy hair. "I'm here because I was in town and heard you had opened up your own P.I. service and thought it was time I paid a visit to my best friend."

"It's nice to see you Michael, but I'm busy," I said dismissing him.

"I've missed you. I think about you every day. I made a mistake Nelson, all I am asking for is another chance," Michael pleaded.

"I can't trust you," I said staring at how much he hadn't changed since I had walked out on him.

"Nelson, I know I screwed up. I want to make it up to you, just as friends, I promise," he said scanning my face.

"O.k.," he said smiling.

Suddenly someone coughed.

We both turned to see Henry standing there. His clothes moulded his body perfectly and his piercing brown eyes stared straight into mine. He glanced at Michael.

"Who's this?" he asked nodding his head in Michael's direction.

"Who the hell are you?" Michael asked.

"Michael," I said stepping in between him and Henry. "This is Henry Fitzroy; he helps me on my cases. Henry Fitzroy, this is Michael Wolf, we were next-door neighbours and best friends for years," I said quickly concluding introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Michael said.

"Likewise," Henry said before turning his attention to me. "Coreen said there is a new case."

"It's not a big one, cheating husband you know," I said lying about the actual case. Henry has a tendency to act weird when I go after the supernatural.

"O.K," Henry said throwing me a weird glance. "Are you going to start tonight, because otherwise I'm hungry."

"No, I'm going to start tomorrow. I'm just going to catch up with Michael. You go eat," I said dismissing him.

"Fine," he said scanning my face before turning his attention to Michael. "Nice to have met you," he said strolling out.

"Nelson, he's a bit weird," Michael said quietly.

"He's special," I said getting butterflies in my stomach every time I thought about him.

Michael picked up my Chinese bags and threw them in the bin.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Get dressed Nelson, me and you are going out to dinner."

"Didn't mean you had to ruin perfectly good Chinese," I said sulking before going to get changed.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"What's wrong?" Corren asked.

I placed the receiver down and looked at her.

"My mother is coming for a visit," I said in shock.

**A\N: So, how will Vicki's mom react to Henry? Why exactly has Michael turned up? Will Vicki**** be able to solve this case? Hit the review button if you want the next chapter.**


End file.
